


Once Upon a Woods

by Jayenator565, mimillekoishi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Canon, Clarke is a top, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Intersex!Lexa, Modern AU, Omega Clarke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimillekoishi/pseuds/mimillekoishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin fics born from this prompt: "Hi! I don't know if you still take clexa prompts but if so could you do a Lexa g!p modern one? Where they're total bffs but Clarke's a cuddler and Lexa wakes up with morning wood and that can literally go anywhere you want to take it. OR maybe a canon verse but this one with A/B/O dynamics and yeah maybe the same cuddle thing i don't know. Whatever you make up would be great."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Tame Your Morning Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Jay: So I teamed up with mimillekoishi for this one.The epic writer of Wicked Games and Up Through the Ashes I'll Raise among other things. Modern AU is by me, chapter two is by her.
> 
> Mimille: oh please Jay you're too nice with me ! Don't listen to her guys ! Jay is the amazing writer of Princess did what ? A fic that made me laugh like a mentally ill person alone in my room (scaring my little sister in the process) ! (And I couldn't have had the courage to post Wicked game without her support so thanks Jay)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: private jokes and thanks to our male friends who shall not be named *coughnahIwon'tnameyoutwocough*  
> This one's for the Clexakru and of course the anon that sent me the prompt.

 

 

It was hot. And not the kind of heat where you felt snug as a bug in a rug and oh my goodness she didn’t really just think that. But you kind of just did Lexa. And ok she really needed to stop hanging with her niece and nephew. As cute as the buggers were, talking to herself in such a rudimentary and rhythmic fashion was unbecoming for a lawyer of her character and she’d really have to speak to Anya about what age shows like How to Get Away with Murder and Law and Order would be appropriate viewing for the young ones.

Point being she was not the good kind of hot, I mean of course she was the good kind because those Woods genes were just amazing as she was informed of on a daily basis but there was an almost suffocating kind of heat pressed into her sleeping form and an ache beginning to burn in her lower gut which was when it kind of hit. Oh… Heat was not the only reason for her discomfort.

She was uncharacteristically and unreasonably aroused

Normally this wouldn’t phase her but then again normally she didn’t wake up with a case of morning wood this severe and really what could she have possibly been dreaming about last night to get _this._ Damn her colorful subconscious imagination. But then something threw itself over her legs and a solid form rubbed against her length so sensually and _ohhh_ …

Her perfume hit then, not actual perfume but just the heady scent that was 100% au naturel Clarke Griffin.

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek to stave off the groan and proceeded to extricate herself from her bed because _shit_. Lexa loved her best friend, there was no question about it however there was a reason the brunette had stopped having sleepovers at the age of 16, and she knew last night that there was a reason for her to not stay with her friend after the party, _THIS_ was the reason why she wasn’t supposed to stay with the blonde after the party. But nnnooo, drunk Lexa just had to be charmed by her smiles and her “Please don’t leave me.” and her fucking mesmerizing blue eyes and now you were stuck, in her house, pitching a freaking tent in the middle of her bedroom.

Taking a step back she hissed out a curse feeling her foot slip on some kind of silky material and clung to the dresser beside her tense. Blessedly Clarke had remained sleeping. Honestly Lexa blamed all the impractical hours she went through during her medical internship, no one should sleep this deeply. Righting herself she glared at the floor looking for the offensive object that had sought to disrupt her morning even further. And bit her lip, staring down at a lacey black bra that definitely wasn’t hers. Chancing a glance at the resting blonde she followed the long expanse of her leg to find the matching set of panties that peaked out from her sleeping t-shirt.

Even asleep Clarke Griffin was the biggest fucking tease she had ever met.

Ok deep breaths Lexa, just calm down. It’s not a big…ok wrong choice of words. It’s not a problem. Nothing a cold shower can’t fix.

“Right, a shower.”

Lexa almost squeaked when Clarke adjusted her body to the loss of heat but let out a relieved sigh after the girl finished curling around a pillow.

She stepped into the bathroom and tentatively pulled off her cotton boxers. Grabbing her length she had to stifle a groan again. This wasn’t going to go down easy. Especially not with the cause of said length sleeping peacefully just outside the door. So she could either suffer through the ache of it for like an hour or take care of it once and for all.

Lexa took a deep breath and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature before taking a tentative step forward. The dorm bathrooms had the same knobs so she wasn’t completely lost on how the shower’s contraption worked. It was one of those bathtubs with a shower head so you had the option lazing or hurrying off before you missed your final.

Sighing she stepped in and soaped up. It was then her mind began to wander. To soft lips and full breasts. She remembered the way Clarke danced in the club lights last night. Even rolled her hips against her a few times.

Lexa felt her hand wandering down her side, across her abs, tense with anticipation until she gave in and finally grasped the base of her now throbbing erection.

This time she didn’t bother muffling her groans.

Giving a teasing squeeze her hand started up a familiar rhythm. The water from the bath helped, beating down on her back as her hand slipped up and down her member, steadily teasing her thumb on the top of her glistening head.

Arching into the bathroom wall she shivered at the contrast, cool tile on her back and warm water now pouring over her heaving chest.

She twisted her hand a bit on the upward strokes, imagining her hand was a few shades paler, fingers smaller and palm less calloused but still strong and firm and confident.

She imagined blue eyes staring up at her teasingly and brought her other hand to pinch her already hard nipple.

She imagined Clarke’s hand was the one pumping her for all she was worth. Squeezing at the right times and changing pace just enough to drag out the pleasure she was currently experiencing.

She felt her length twitch in her hands and registered the subtle bucking of her hips.

Fuck

She brought her left hand to help her right, holding the base and squeezing while the right hand continued to tease the top.

That was when another hand joined the mix, squeezing her right hand in time with her left. It took Lexa a few seconds to realize that she did in fact not have a third hand.

By now her wet hair was plastered to her head and her eyes were blown in a way Lexa had yet to see before, but the person standing in front of her was unmistakably Clarke Griffin. A very wet and very naked Clarke Griffin and _ohhhhhh fuck_ , she was screwed.

She felt her problem twitch in excitement at the realization and had to stop herself from glaring at the traitorous appendage that was straining in her hands, desperate for her to continue her ministrations. She saw the dark glaze in Clarke’s eyes and pushed off the wall in an unreasonable panic. This was her best friend, someone she had been desperately trying and failing to suppress her feelings for. A girl who for all she knew could still be experiencing the effects of the alcohol she had consumed last night. She barely brushed past the blonde when she was restrained from behind by a hand grasped firmly around her tender erection. Her other arm snaked around her middle, nails raking along the ridges of her firm body and dragged upwards, groping her breast possessively.

Lexa threw back her head and moaned, every thought of escaping had suddenly flown out the proverbial window. Her insides clenched in anticipation as a hot spike or arousal flooded to her cock.

Clarke resumed the rhythm Lexa had initially started and it was all the brunette could do to remain on her feet as she felt the hardened tips against her back and the wetness on her butt that was admittedly not from the shower spray.

 

“Mmm, you know I woke up like 2 hours ago, and you were there, grinding against my butt and moaning into my ear. It was so fucking hot. I guess now the position’s reversed.”

Lexa couldn’t hold back her whimpers, a reverent breathy sound escaped her mouth that vaguely resembled the blonde’s name and it just sought to work those hands around her harder.

“Fuck Lex.”

Lexa’s frame melted into Clarke’s soft curves behind her and before she knew it her hand was pressing into the firm flesh of Clarke’s ass, urging her hips to grind on her own butt.

Hot puffs of air pressed on her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. Her ragged panting she was sure mirrored her own and she almost lost it when Clarke bit down on her ear. The blonde’s hips canting steadily against her.

Her muscles clenched and she pulled her neck away from Clarke’s attentive lips to bring her into a bruising kiss, both of their muscles clenching at the feeling.

Clarke was gasping behind her, the hand groping her breasts disappeared and she felt when Clarke lowered her hand to her own entrance and shit, she could just imagine Clarke riding her own fingers while humping Lexa like it was something out of a fanfiction…Lexa could feel the tendons in her own neck, pulsing a fast beat with her heart.

She could tell the blonde was close by the way she jerked sloppily along her member and the little whines escaping her throat. Lexa growled, reaching back to press her teeth into the skin at Clarke’s neck leaving the girl a trembling, mess until she finally tensed and let out a low moan of the brunette’s name.

“Shit.”

Her hand kept moving against Lexa’s cock, albeit slower and her breathing quickly got back to normal.

“Your turn to come for me Lex.” Her voice husky and low

Sudden Clarke’s hand was gone and she whined at the loss, until her fingers returned covered in a warm wetness that could only have come from her probably drenched folds, her second hand joining her as the pace increased.

Lexa felt the spike in the base of her cock as it swelled in Clarke’s hands and then she was gone.

Thankfully Clarke was there or she may have fallen onto the hard floor tiles and that would have ended badly. Clarke leaned against the bath wall, Lexa against her and carefully slid them into a sitting position, Lexa in between her legs so she could lean her head back on Clarke’s shoulder.

She felt kisses being pressed against her drooped lids and gave a lazy smile, “Wow.”

Clarke finally pressed a languid kiss to Lexa’s lips and she gladly reciprocated. Crawling from around Lexa’s back she kneeled in front of her, a predatory look in her eyes. Lexa swallowed hard before she was suddenly met with lips and tongue and teeth. The blonde pulled back all too soon leaving Lexa in a daze and proceeded to kiss down her body.

The tanned skin jumping and twitching as the tongue swirled and dipped into all her secret ridges. Lexa pushed her torso even closer to the tantalizing mouth and rested her head back on the tiles, with her eyes closed. Her legs unconsciously spread wider and she released a shuddering breath when Clarke’s tongue finally reached where she wanted it most.

She started, teasing the small opening at its peak before trailing it along the edges of Lexa’s head, circling torturously slowly in her quest. She gave it a firm tug with her hand before encasing the twitching appendage in her warm mouth, taking as much as she could before resuming her slow torture at the head.

Lexa groaned knowing it wouldn’t be long before she was erect again.

By the time Clarke had finished Lexa was even harder than before, her cock stretched to its fullest length, taunt and almost swollen.

Clarke looked into her eyes as if seeking permission because yeah it wasn’t like she had already jerked her off a few minutes ago. Lexa rolled her eyes playfully and nodded at Clarke’s smirk.

Lexa was dazed suddenly as she realized what Clarke intended to do, watching her stand and place her legs on either side of the brunette’s hips before lowering her body to hover excruciatingly over her aching phallus.

This was gonna be a long day.

 

\--

 

“So…you wanna tell me what got you so worked up?”

Lexa felt her body flush but couldn’t bring herself to care much beyond that.

“I imagine your cuddling and my lewd imagination probably led to this particular…situation.”

“Hmmm.”

Clarke pressed a kiss to the top of her shoulder blades, bringing her hand to lazily play with the partially flaccid cock.

“So what you’re saying is we should make these sleepovers a regular thing.”

Lexa smirked at the smug grin she knew Clarke was sporting behind her. She rolled her eyes and slipped an arm in between them to rub the girl’s clit.

She jumped, still very much sensitive from her previous orgasms.

“If this is the outcome then we may have to make it a permanent adjustment.”

She grinned feeling Clarke’s breathing pick up behind her as she teasingly circled her folds and hissed when Clarke squeezed her reawakening erection

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

 

 


	2. Unleash The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse A/B/O

 

It was hot. ‘It’ obviously referring to the commander’s body. Why was she so hot? She didn’t know and it occurred to her that it might be a good idea to find out.

What greeted her first when she opened her eyes was the bright early morning light filtering through the tiny holes in the material making her tent, promising a hot summer day. Lexa automatically brought her arm to her eyes with a groan, as if it could heal her already traumatized eyes. In the meantime, she noticed that even if the day would be warm, the air in her tent was still cool and was definitely not the source of the heat coursing through her body.

God why was she so hot?

She tried to breath through her nose but failed.

She failed?

A spark of understanding crossed her mind. Her fever from the day before was probably still there of course, which explained why her body felt so ho-

“MNAHM!”

It was high pitched, it was loud and it was definitely not a word but it still somehow made its way through the commander’s throat to break free on her lips faster than the hand Lexa had brought to her mouth out of reflex. The woman’s eyes widened and she stilled, her entire body tensing, her hand still glued to her mouth.

It took her a moment to fully acknowledge that the weird sound had came from her very own commander-of-the-twelve-clan and strongest-alpha-on-earth’s mouth and it took her even longer to realize why such an… unusual sound had had the terrible idea to come out.

Two small, subtle details helped her solve her enigma. First, if the hard, stiff, burning extension of her body between her legs was anything to go by, she was in rut. Second, if she wasn’t dreaming the warm, plump but still strong thigh rubbing her crotch in the best way possible or the deliciously soft body pressed against her own or the blond hair tickling the uncovered part of her chest, Clarke, omega leader of the Skaikru was currently draped all over Lexa.

For a moment the brunette feared that her dumb instincts had made her make the most terrible mistake of her entire life, feared that she had stormed into Clarke’s tent, in a hazed state (not like it ever happened before) and forced the girl to do all kind of things, using the fragile equilibrium of their alliance as a threat. That train of thought died quickly though because Lexa was still obviously in her OWN tent, in her OWN bed and still in her OWN tank top and (now ruined) shorts.

Then why the heck was Clarke curled up agai-

“Mhmmm xxxaaa.”

The commander’s heart stopped in her chest and fear seized her (an even worse fear than that time she thought the sky leader was being attacked by a raccoon in fury). Clarke, in her attempt to adjust herself on her new pillow, had rubbed her thigh against Lexa’s already too impressive erection with a sleepy moan, making the poor alpha realize that she was currently waking up.

Lexa had to run away, and fast.

Rapidly, she calculated the time it’d take her to reach the exit of the tent if she ran, taking her current state in account.

She couldn’t make it.

She was sure of it, it would be impossible for her to just rapidly extricate herself from the blonde’s embrace and run to the flap of her tent without Clarke waking up and seeing her escape, two hands covering her crotch in a vague attempt to hide the bulge in her pants that Clarke would obviously notice. Plus she’d have to deal with her guards or worse, Indra…

No the safest solution was to slowly push Clarke aside without waking her up and discreetly crawl under one of the walls of her tent and escape, fooling the girl, her guards and most importantly, Indra.

Yes it could work, she was confident. She could do it, she’d just have to move really slowly and then-

“Hmmm Lexa? How is your fe- Oh my god! You’re burning up!” in an instant the blonde was on all fours, staring at the commander underneath her with wide, worried eyes, as if she hadn’t just woken up, almost shocking the poor brunette to death in the process. “Your face is so red! Are you alr-“

A loud gasp shut the blonde’s rambling on the spot and Lexa wished from the bottom of her beating heart that Clarke wouldn’t have the good idea to try to decipher why the great commander’s mouth had produced such an unusual sound.

Of course, because a gasp from the strongest-alpha-in-the-universe leader of the Trikru is not a normal thing, it was natural for Clarke to frown and slowly bend her head down to have a better look. A better look at what was obviously not a normal fever’s symptom. The emotions that crossed the blonde’s face when she understood flashed one after another to finally settle on a growing curious and amused smirk and mischievous eyes “Lexa you’re-“

Running away, yes. The commander, in one move, had rolled on the side, pushing the blonde back on the bed before dashing out of the tent as fast as her pitiful condition permitted her, ignoring Indra and Clarke’s calls.

 

Ten excruciatingly long minutes later, Lexa was curled in a ball, safe in a tree. It was her secret place, the nest she had found a few weeks ago. It was a big cavity at the very top of a very large tree trunk. It had taken her some time but she had managed to make the wood smooth and comfortable enough for her to sleep or relax here whenever she wanted to escape her condition of being a leader and, more recently, her condition of being an alpha in rut.

Talking about rut…

She waited a few minutes for her racing heart to calm down and her breath to steady. Before she felt hot. Now she felt like that time Anya had knocked her down and let her grill under the summer afternoon sun. Her entire body was burning and her wild hair and clothes were clinging to her sweat covered skin. She couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled her tank top over her head and hummed in pleasure when cool air grazed her wet skin. Only then she noticed the sticky fluid flowing out of her nose. She winced in disgust and blew her nose using what was all she had: her discarded top.

Nose empty, body heat bearable and heartbeat and breath finally back to normal, Lexa decided to turn her attention back to her main problem: the still ridiculously hard shaft between her legs.

Solution 1: she could stay here doing nothing, patiently waiting for her penis to go back to a normal size.

She groaned angrily at the idea and dismissed it, knowing that it wouldn’t solve the problem and could even make it worse.

Solution 2: fuck herself enough for her penis to go back to a normal size.

The muscles in her hand and something in her stomach twitched happily but her mind told her it wouldn’t solve the problem either. She had a meeting with her generals in –she threw a rapid look at the sky- something like 30 minutes now and if she unfortunately developed a knot in the meantime she wouldn’t be ready for any kind of meeting at all in the next hour if, of course, she managed to stay awake.

Lexa sighed heavily.

Of course she knew the solution, knew that the only remedy to a rut was a heat and sexual intercourse with a mate. A mate Lexa didn’t have. A mate she’d like to have.

That’s the precise moment the alpha’s thoughts drifted from an almost mathematical problem to pure fantasy.

Lexa imagined how it would feel to be mated to Clarke Griffin, how it would feel to own such an amazing omega, the most amazing omega nature had ever created. She wondered how good the blonde’s lips would feel on her own, on her neck, on her breasts, on her-

*Fuck!*

In a swift move, the alpha took off her shorts and she groaned at the more than welcomed freedom. Then she decided. What is a meeting or two delayed…? Not such a big deal.

Not wanting to lose time anymore, Lexa leaned her back on the trunk and moaned loudly as her hand naturally went to her cock. How could it be throbbing so much already? She hadn’t even started to move and yet… Again she knew the answer. It was Clarke’s fault. Clarke… Clarke that this morning was in her bed, pressed against her, her thigh rubbing the alpha’s length…

On its own volition Lexa’s right hand had started to work using a familiar ritual, a succession of squeezes and thrusts and pinches while her left hand had cupped one of her breast, kneading slowly.

After a minute or two the alpha’s eyes were tightly shut, her breath uneven, her mouth wide open and dry, letting out all kind of high pitched sounds a honorable commander and alpha shouldn’t produce. Sounds Lexa would feel ashamed of if the voice resounding in her head wasn’t Clarke’s, wasn’t the moan she had released in the alpha’s ear this morning. Yes Lexa couldn’t care less when the smell in her nose was her- THE blonde omega’s sugary one (despite her currently inoperable nose) and the hands and the warmth over her body were Clarke’s.

Lexa could almost feel it, feel everything like it was real and along with a particularly hard stroke she let out a strangled call “Clarke!”

“Yes?”

At the sudden proximity of the very, VERY realistic sultry voice, Lexa’s eyes opened wide and she stilled.

Clarke Griffin, the omega leader of the Skaikru, and current love interest of the greatest-alpha-in-history, was sitting between Lexa’s spread legs completely naked, arms crossed on her chest, eyebrow raised and smirk firmly in place.

“C- C- C- CLARKE!?” Lexa managed to stutter, earning an enticing giggle from the blonde.

“Again, yes? I’m listening.”

In that moment more than never, Lexa wondered where her alpha and the commander’s spirit had disappeared and she wished she could join them because the situation was becoming way out of hand… If things continued like that the commander would probably do something she might enjoy a lot in the moment but regret even more afterwards…

“C-Clarke you should-“ Lexa gulped as her eyes finally wandered on the white, tempting body in front of her. At some point she managed to focus her gaze on surprisingly dark blue eyes “-you should run away.”

“Why ?” the omega answered, tilting her head on the side and Lexa’s hand left her crotch to reach out and tentatively touch the girl’s knee.

“Because I…” Lexa swallowed with difficulty as she felt her alpha coming back at a very wrong moment, keeping her from removing her hand and instead, forcing her to trail it up the blonde’s thigh “I am going to do something wrong.”

Clarke’s arms left her chest uncovering two perfectly shaped breasts with light pink apparently already hard nipples and Lexa’s grip on the girl’s thigh tightened. “Oh yeah?” the omega’s butt left her heels and she leaned closer, looking straight into the commander’s eyes, putting one hand on the ground, only inches away from Lexa’s proudly raised appendage, earning a violent bucking of hips from the brunette. The omega answered the unexpected movement by a chuckle and a mischievous grin.

 “What kind of-“ Clarke’s second hand landed on Lexa’s taunt abs and the brunette couldn’t repress the groan that had threatened to break free for a while now and couldn’t help her hips from bucking again.

“-wrong ?” the blonde added, biting her lip and the alpha’s hands automatically grabbed the girl’s butt.

Now Lexa’s eyes were completely unfocused, her gaze flying from perked nipples to large hips and white skin and smooth belly then plump lips before returning to dark blue eyes. She licked her lips and almost growled “I am going to take you.”

As strong as Clarke was she was still an omega and the loud hungry whine she couldn’t hold back made Lexa’s hands reach for the back of the girls thighs and pull, closing the distance between their bodies even more, earning a satisfying surprised moan.

Clarke’s hands left the ground then and closed around the alpha’s erection and it took everything Lexa had in her not to just push the girl to the ground and bury her dick inside her like a brainless animal. The blonde started to move at a very slow rhythm, thrusting from the base of the commander’s length to its head while her other hand was caressing tanned skin, probably feeling the muscles tense and relax underneath.

“Clarke…” Lexa warned through bared teeth, nostrils flaring, nails digging into soft flesh earning another moan and the blonde’s first movement of hip.

But the omega continued her excruciating pace, her lip stuck between her teeth and her now black eyes hooded, clues that she had no intention to stop. Eventually, Clarke’s pace picked up a little and her hips started canting in rhythm but Lexa’s hands grabbed the girl’s hipbone firmly, keeping the blonde from moving. The omega groaned but smiled and leaned impossibly closer until her lips were only inches away from Lexa’s. Then in a low, commanding voice she ordered “Ravish me.” Pinching one of Lexa’s nipple as hard as she could.

It was all Lexa needed to throw herself at the girl, tackling her unceremoniously, pinning her to the ground with a low angry roar. The omega’s breath had been cut by the shock and her mouth was gaping for air but Lexa didn’t care, mind clouded by fury and her need of dominance.

“I warned you…” she growled crashing her lips on the blonde’s as Clarke was still struggling for air. Lexa was pressing onto the omega with all her weight, her hips grinding against Clarke’s crotch as the girl had started to squirm, in attempt to defend herself. Eventually Lexa pulled back to look at the out of breath, crying mess underneath her and she snarled “I warned you.”

She grabbed her shaft and adjusting her position before entering Clarke in a single, rapid thrust earning a half moaned sob and a slap on her cheek. But the sensation of the omega’s wet, velvety walls around her was too delicious and she barely registered the kicks and hits and pleas. Lexa stayed still for a moment, eyes closed and muscles relaxed, just enjoying the feeling she had been craving for so long, enjoying her price.

Eventually she came back to reality and finally looked at the fighting blonde with a smirk grabbing her wrists and pinning them above the girl’s head with one hand “What is it sky princess? Isn’t this what you wantedx?” Clarke spat at her face and Lexa laughed “You’re an omega. Of course you want it.”

“Fuck you!” The blonde hissed, baring her teeth defiantly.

Lexa roared and leaned down to take a breast in her mouth and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Clarke’s strangled scream seemed anything but pained, proving the commander’s previous statement. When a familiar irony taste flooded her mouth Lexa released the poor mount of flesh just to close her mouth around it again but this time it was all tongue and lips. She sucked lightly, almost gently then ran her tongue on the mistreated skin, soothing the pain then lapping at a fully erect nipple. The alpha could feel the girl’s walls wonderfully clench around her but she couldn’t move, not yet, not before she was finished with her teasing, playing with her prey.

When Lexa pulled back she took some time to look at her omega and grinned. The girl was now lying still, chest heaving with ragged breaths, fresh tears on her cheeks and an indescribable mix of fear and lust in her eyes.

“God you’re beautiful.” Lexa whispered before leaning down to kiss the girl’s tense neck, fondling Clarke’s breasts with both hands, gently massaging them.

In a weak moment meant to be a growl but turned into a moan, Clarke, reached for Lexa’s ear and bit down with all the strength she could afford. All she earned was a husky laugh and two fingers pressing on her cheeks to force her mouth open. When finally the pain on her cheeks became too much and she gave up on the now bleeding ear, Lexa gave a hard thrust of her hips and the omega’s back arched from the wooden ground with a gasp.

“You’re a bad girl aren’t you?” Lexa gave a second thrust earning a mean glare “You should know your place!” the alpha snarled, thrusting again, and again until the omega gave up, showing her neck in submission.

“Better.” Lexa stated with a proud smirk, before resuming her previous ministrations, trailing open mouthed kisses along the tender flesh of Clarke’s white, trembling throat. Lexa tried to take a deep breathed in hope to finally smell the delicious scent she knew the omega was emitting but in vain. The brunette growled a little, wishing more than ever that she wasn’t sick as hell. She felt Clarke shudder under her at the sound and Lexa smiled. At least without omega pheromones to cloud her mind she had almost complete control over her body. Almost indeed since her hips had been jerking occasionally between the blonde’s spread legs for a while now and she could feel her knot forming at the base of her throbbing cock.

‘Too soon…’ she thought with regret.

Still she had to do something now because with her knot inside Clarke she wouldn’t be able to move anymore. So, almost reluctantly, she tore her lips from the omega’s sweet skin and sat on her heels, pulling her girth out of its warm nest with a disappointed grunt.

The blonde looked at her in confusion, a glint of hope in her eyes. But what Lexa noticed was the heaving chest, the blown up pupils, the hips jerking at the loss, the arched back and the flushed, burning soft skin covering twitching muscles and she smiled.

Then she grabbed the omega’s hips, flipping her over so that she could lie on her belly. Clarke groaned and tried to crawl away as she understood what the alpha had in mind but Lexa tightened her grip on the girl’s hipbone, pinning her down, flat on the wood despite the girl’s desperate squirming. Lexa leaned down enough for her lips to reach the blonde’s ear and she whispered with a smirk “You are a good actress Clarke, but you can’t fool me.” Before slipping her hands on the plump flesh of the omega’s groin and pull up effortlessly, almost too easily, proving once again the alpha’s point. “You were waiting for it, weren’t you?” Lexa asked wickedly with a toothy grin.

The blonde’s only answer was a weak ‘no’ and a shake of her head but it sounded so fake the commander almost laughed out loud. ‘Sorry Clarke but it seems an omega can’t say no to her alpha’ she thought with a smile, half tender half victorious for some reason.

Lexa adjusted the blonde’s position, spreading her legs in just the right angle and the lack of fight from her prey bugged her. To punish the girl, she waited. Her hands left Clarke’s hips, leaving the girl in a shameful, terribly exposed position. Lexa had to bite her lip at the wonderful sight. Her omega was just beautiful. Under every fucking angle. And she’d lie if she said she didn’t have a thing for her butt and thighs.

Eventually she took action. When the blonde was about to move to throw a probably angry look at what was happening behind her humiliatingly raised rear, Lexa impaled her without prior notice, taking back the land she had had to abandon earlier with a satisfied growl.

Clarke gasped at the sudden insertion of course and she squirmed under the alpha and Lexa could feel the silky muscles clench around her, pulling, sucking her further inside and she couldn’t do anything but comply. When the tip of her throbbing erection reached the girl’s cervix, Clarke slammed a hand on the ground, biting in her other to inefficiently hold back her scream.

It was too much for Lexa. She couldn’t wait any longer and started to thrust fast and hard. The blonde’s knees and the area where Lexa’s hands were holding Clarke’s hips would bruise but in that very moment she didn’t care. No, she couldn’t care, not when the delicious sensation of warm, wet muscles were clenching around her relentlessly and was flooding her mind.

Under her Clarke was panting, and unable to hold the yips and moans escaping her throat with each, even so tiny movement from Lexa. At some point, the pressure of her body against the wood probably being too much, she tried to raise on her elbows but one of Lexa’s hands grabbed the girl’s neck, keeping her in place, cheek and chest against wood.

After a moment, Lexa’s lower back’s muscles started to burn and the swollen knot at the base of her cock would soon be too big to enter the omega.

Clarke too could probably feel it. She arched her back, lifting her butt to offer Lexa an easier access and she pleaded “Please Lex!”

“Fuck.” Lexa swore, tightening her grip on Clarke’s hip and neck, nails digging into flesh as she pushed harder one last time, finally burying her knot inside of her omega, filling her completely.

The commander’s groan echoed the blonde’s loud moan and Lexa felt smooth walls fluttering around her and she smiled at the idea that Clarke was coming. But the alpha was still waiting for release, giving small, sharp thrusts, feeling the pleasure increase but hanging on the edge somehow despite the delightful feeling of the girl’s insides around her.

But then Clarke said the magic words.

“Come for me Lexa!”

And finally the alpha came, her eyes shut and her hips stilled as she released semen inside her omega in long, thick spurts, and Clarke hit the ground with her fist a few times, tiny gasps escaping her wide open mouth.

Lexa waited for her hips to stop jerking and the girl’s walls to calm down to finally wrap her arms around Clarke’s middle and guide them both to the ground so they could lie on their sides. Lexa closed her eyes and started to slowly trail tender kisses along the blonde’s spine and shoulder blades.

After a moment Clarke giggled and Lexa growled “You promised you wouldn’t say it.”

The blonde laughed and the alpha enjoyed the soothing, reassuring noise resounding through Clarke’s chest. “I know but I can’t help it. I was right.” She stated and Lexa sighed. “Now I am very sure that without pheromones I could totally beat you.”

The brunette snorted against Clarke’s back “In your dreams, sky girl.”

“Hey!” the blonde exclaimed, giving Lexa’s butt a weak but loud slap “I kept the upper hand longer this time! And it was just because your nose was blocked! Imagine what I could do if I couldn’t smell your alpha pheromones!”

“Blaming your weakness on chemicals is not a decent behavior for a leader and even less for the omega of the commander.” Lexa scolded with a smirk.

“Oh please” Clarke answered, giving a small movement of hips and clench of inner walls, earning a weak moan from the ‘so-very-strong-alpha-commander’ “Everybody knows you’d do anything for me.”

Lexa smiled against the blonde’s skin “That is true." She paused "I am yours, Clarke of the sky people.”

The blonde took one of her alpha’s hands in her own, intertwined their fingers and brought it to her lips “Of course you are.” She whispered and Lexa’s embrace tightened.

They stayed like that, for a blissful moment, until Lexa broke the silence “I still don’t see the point in this ‘roleplay’ of yours.”

“Oh come on I know you loved it!”

The alpha took a look at Clarke’s neck and kissed the marks her fingernails had left earlier. She shook her head “I hurt you.”

“You didn’t.” the blonde stated firmly.

“I’ve been mean.” Lexa insisted, leaning her forehead between the other girl’s shoulder blades.

“I asked for it. And I liked it so don’t worry about that.” The omega said, reassuringly this time, kissing her mate’s knuckles again. Lexa stayed silent, guilt and regret sipping inside her. To lighten the mood, Clarke asked “Why a tree?” the brunette tensed behind the blonde so she ordered through gritted teeth “Tell me Lexa.”

“Selina.”

Clarke sighed heavily “I knew it. I don’t even know why I asked. You shouldn’t listen to every weird thing your guard tells you, especially pertaining to this subject. Today a tree and tomorrow what? A bathtub?” again Lexa stayed silent “You want to try the bathtub don’t you.” It was a statement and Lexa couldn’t help but give a small nod. Clarke laughed “Alright. But can we just sleep for now? Because we have a meeting in two hours and I’d appreciate it if we didn’t look like we just had sex in front of your generals.”

Lexa chuckled “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next mimillekoishi's chapter


End file.
